


Post Apocalisse

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Kenma poteva chiaramente sentire il sudore mischiarsi alla polvere mentre arrancava verso quello che, da qualche settimana a quella parte, era diventato il loro rifugio. Kuroo aveva definito la loro scelta della palestra della Nekoma 'significativa', forse per cercare di tenergli l'umore alto, ma per Kenma ormai un posto valeva l'altro.





	Post Apocalisse

**Author's Note:**

> \- Scritta per il COW-T8  
> \- Si tratta di una fic ambientata in un universo post-apocalittico, dove l'aria non è più respirabile ed esiste una distinzione tra ricchi e poveri.

Kenma poteva chiaramente sentire il sudore mischiarsi alla polvere mentre arrancava verso quello che, da qualche settimana a quella parte, era diventato il loro rifugio. Kuroo aveva definito la loro scelta della palestra della Nekoma 'significativa', forse per cercare di tenergli l'umore alto, ma per Kenma ormai un posto valeva l'altro.

Odiava quel mondo e provava rabbia e ira nel vedere quel luogo un tempo così felice e pieno di vita trattato come un rifugio… strinse i denti e si tolse la maschera antigas una volta chiusa la porta alle sue spalle, e superati gli altri rifugiati, percorse a grandi falcate la distanza che lo separava da Kuroo.

Era magro, più del solito, pallido e debole, tant'è che Kenma arrivò quasi a sentirsi in colpa, sempre più arrabbiato, per non aver rubato qualcosa in più dai cosiddetti 'quartieri alti'.

« Ehi! Sei in ritardo!», scherzò subito il suo compagno, regalandogli quel sorriso che nonostante tutto non si era mai spento.

« Mh», mugugnò in risposta Kenma, svuotando il contenuto del suo zaino.

Carne secca e acqua, da consumare nei giorni a seguire. Frutta e pane, per il bisogno più immediato.

« Stai diventando un ladruncolo con i fiocchi», si complimentò Tetsurou, senza però nascondere quel pizzico di vergogna per non poter essere lì fuori ad aiutarlo.

« Mangia e sta zitto, Kuroo», lo riprese prontamente Kenma, nascondendo i suoi sentimenti così irosi dietro la sua solita espressione apatica.

« Ora dai anche ordini?», prese una mela, addentandola quasi subito, « Non ti servi?»

« Ho già mangiato», mentì Kenma.

Kuroo doveva riprendere le forze. Doveva guarire.

Altra gente in quel rifugio stava male come lui, forse anche peggio, a causa di quell'aria ormai irrespirabile... e dovevano farsi coraggio. Riprendersi e battersi per ottenere gli stessi privilegi di quella gente un po' più ricca che, dopo quella sorta di apocalisse batterica, avevano creato un rifugio tagliando fuori i meno fortunati.

Kenma odiava quella distinzione. Le persone per lui erano tutte uguali e vedere ogni giorno quella netta separazione, vedere la morte e il suo compagno sempre più debole per la mancanza d'aria pulita e delle cure più adeguate lo stava uccidendo… non aveva mai provato sentimenti così forti e simili all’ira ma per tutto c’era una prima volta.

« Ehi, vieni qui», mormorò Kuroo, costringendolo a distendersi accanto a lui, « Conosco quella faccia e non mi piace», lo rimproverò.

« Mh».

« Domani verrò con te, mi sento meglio sai?»

Era una bugia, ma Kenma annuì ugualmente… cercando di mettere da parte l’ira solo per il bene di Kuroo.

« Sì», assentì, sistemandosi accanto a lui. Chiuse gli occhi, per sperando almeno in sogno di veder arrivare quel miracolo che, sfortunatamente, sembrava non voler arrivare. Almeno non per delle povere e disperate anime come loro, vittime della rabbia e della stupidità delle persone più ricche.


End file.
